heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
An item is an object carried by heroes to boost their performance on the battlefield. A hero can only carry six items at a time, making the selection of items an important part of achieving victory. Items are only obtainable through the item shop located at the Life Well with the exception of Samuel in Rift at Sinskaald who only sells consumables. This is also where items are sold back for 70% of the total gold spent to obtain them. Types of items (based on statistics) Items are divided into five categories: Boots, Physical Items, Magical Items, Defense Items and Consumables. *Boots increase a hero's movement speed whilst also giving other minor buffs. *Physical Items are items that increase a hero's physical damage whilst also providing other buffs such as attack speed and harvest. *Magical Items are items that increase a hero's magical damage whilst also providing other buffs such as MP and leech *Defense Items are items that increase a hero's defense and health. They are bought for tanks and for survivability. *Consumables are items that increase or regenerate a hero's stat for a certain amount of time. Types of items (based on recipe) Items can also be divided into four different categories: Basic, advanced, legendary and consumable. A basic item does not require any other items to be purchased. If an item requires the purchase of at least one specific basic item before it can be purchased, that item is considered an advanced item. All basic items required for the purchase of advanced items are consumed when the advanced item is purchased. The same is true for legendary items, which require the consumption of at least one advanced item. Consumables Consumables differ from other items as they have different properties. Firstly, some are stackable in the inventory, meaning you can purchase multiple consumables, such as wards or healing spices, and they will only take one bag slot. These can only be stacked up to a maximum of 9. Secondly, they are removed from your inventory after use and are set to do a specific action. Most of them are not stackable in effect. For example, Bard's Tonic can be bought many times but if used more than once, the effect would've applied only once and the money for the other ones would've been wasted. Effects Every item in the game provides some sort of effect. An item's primary effect is usually a statistic or set of statistics, however, many items also posses secondary effects which provide heroes with additional benefits beyond raw statistics. Consumables are one exception, as almost all consumables provide no benefits until consumed. Some effects are also listed Unique (which is explained below). *Statistics improve the hero's statistics in a positive way. With few exceptions, every non-consumable item in the game grants some form of statistic increase. *Actives are triggered by clicking on the item or by pressing the item's icon which are next to your chosen Profile Skills, and function similarly to a hero's ability. These effects have Cooldowns before they can be used. The Cooldown of activated abilities is also affected by Cooldown reduction. *Passives are effects that function automatically, like the passive of a skill of a hero. They are endless and do not require a cost. *Auras are buffs or debuffs that affect nearby friendly or enemy units, respectively. All aura effects are unique. The holder of an aura item is not considered to be under the effects of the aura, and thus can still benefit from an aura. This allows auras to stack up to twice on heroes who posses the aura themselves. Other allies will not benefit beyond the first aura. Unique Items Some item effects are unique. Typically, a unique effect means that if a hero were to purchase two identical items, the unique effects would only be granted once. Some items grant basic statistics, such as Magical Defense piercing or items that grant gold over time, with a unique tag to prevent abusive cases where the item could be stacked to exploit the statistics it provides. Category:Core game mechanic